


Dreaming Of You

by OopsMyOops



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Cheerleader, College, Crossdressing, Demon, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, High School, Multi, One Shot, Prom, Smut, Werewolf, and will be more characters, angel - Freeform, footballer, golden tears, heavy smut, hopefully, i can tag more later right, incubus, just oneshots, lots of smut, lots os sad, neko, student, teacher, there will be more ships, they are good i promise, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsMyOops/pseuds/OopsMyOops
Summary: Just a whole bunch of one shots for our favourite YouTube group, Banana Bus Squad.I will gladly take requests! No, please, give me requests!!You can find me on tumblr; yeetingmyfeelingJust give me a message there or something, or you can just comment down belowThere is also my Instagram; _1amw1ldca7_And twitter; dreamshurtmindsThank you, and please enjoy these one shots!
Relationships: Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla, Brian Hanby/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Brock Barrus/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Brian Hanby, Evan Fong/Daithi De Nogla, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Evan Fong/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. Skirts and Panties (Brian & Nogla)

**Author's Note:**

> Do please send requests, I will gladly take them! Just message me ship, prompt, whatever, I'll do it for you!  
> You can find me on tumblr; yeetingmyfeeling  
> Just give me a message there or something, or you can just comment down below  
> There is also my Instagram; _1amw1ldca7_  
> And twitter; dreamshurtminds  
> Thank you, and please enjoy these one shots!

Through the years that they have been doing YouTube, Brian and Nogla knew each other very well. Best friends, you could say. With them both living in Ireland, they hit it off well in their first meeting. Then they continued on, causing havoc for their friends.

Being close to each other, allowed them to go visit one another when they were free. A week visit every few months, turned into a week visit every month. Eventually, they each had a draw for the other.

One day, Brian brought up to Nogla the idea of moving to America. He wanted to move where all the big stars are, and where he could be closer to his other YouTube friends. Nogla at first thought it was a great idea, but then he slowly started to think about how much he would miss his partner in crime. 

Brian had already applied for his visa, so, without telling anyone, Nogla did too. They waited months, and Nogla remembers the day Brian found out he got his. They were filming a video together. Nogla was just so happy for the other Irishman.

Then Brian went on to look for houses, while Nogla sat and waited patiently. When Brian would ask for his opinion, Nogla always gave inputs of what he personally liked. Sometimes Brian would ignore his input, but other times found them helpful.

After another few months, Brian had bought a house and invited Nogla over to help him pack. Nogla happily obliged, he also came to drop the news he got his visa. They celebrated, then they argued when Brian found out the reason. Yet, this leads us to today, where they now happily live together.

The house is two stories. On the first floor you have the living room, dining room, kitchen, a toilet, Brian’s office, and a small gym space. On the second floor Brian and Nogla’s bedroom included with a bathroom, two guest bedrooms, a guest bathroom, Nogla’s office, and a games room. The house was a simple floor pan. Most of the floor was wood, unless in the bedrooms, living room or offices. There were lots of windows, as they sat with a view of the city below them. The house also included a large backyard with a pool, and a large shed.

Nogla currently stood in one of the guest bedrooms. The grey carpet was soft beneath his bare feet, and the blind was pulled down, blocking off the sun. Both guest bedrooms were the same. Grey carpet, a large queen sized bed against the wall with a painting above it. This room's painting was a blue whale. On one wall was a large window, beneath it a desk. The wall opposite the bed was a large wardrobe, the doors being mirrors. 

Nogla stood in front of the mirror. He was wearing one of Brian’s basketball shorts, the pants being loose on his skinny hips, and a plain black shirt. A large suitcase sat on the bed. Nogla started chewing on the nail of his thumb as he thought.

He had always been attracted to these sorts of things, found them alluring. Yet he never thought he would end up doing it. He always just watched from the sidelines, or admired. Yet now, here he was, about to do it. If he had the strength.

He turned away from the mirror and walked over to the suitcase, which had previously been buried in the wardrobe. He unzipped it and looked through the clothes. He had gone out several different times, and bought several different articles of clothing. Even some of his friends' girlfriends got him some.

Yes, he could tell someone like Kelly, Tyler’s boyfriend. Yet he couldn’t tell his own boyfriend. After the year of the girls knowing, he was only now going to test it out. He pulled out some of the clothes, deciding what matches and what doesn’t, as well as if they fit his mood. He nodded in content once he found the perfect outfit.

Slipping off the shorts, he chucked them on to the bed, then went the shirt. He wore nothing underneath the shorts, so now he stood naked, kind of cold, and nervous. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his reflection in the mirror. He shivered.

Grabbing the first article of clothing, he slipped them on. It was a pair of green panties. Everything see through apart from the band and the crotch. Nogla noticed they felt quite soft against his blushing pale skin. Next was the garter belt, which had two pieces. First a tight green belt that wrapped around his waist, which was then connected to a lace bit that wrapped snugly around his hips. These clipped on to the next piece, which were dark green thigh highs. To top it off, he slipped on the matching bra. It obviously didn’t do too much, and the lace bit that usually covered the top of the breast flapped loosely against his chest. 

Turning around, Nogla looked at himself in the mirror. The green stood out in contrast to his very pale skin and dark hair. The belt showed off his waist, and the lace bit and panties accented his hips. The straps and thigh highs bulged slightly, showing off his thighs, although skinny. The bra was mostly just for show. 

Nogla then pulled on the next piece of clothing, a brown crop top jumper. It was very soft, which he enjoyed. Long sleeves going over his hands, and the jumper ending around his waist. He then pulled on a grey skirt. The waistband went up to his bellybutton, and it ended a little below his butt. The skirt reminded him of what you would see an anime high school girl wear.

He fluffed up his hair and flexed his toes on the carpet as he once again looked at himself in the mirror. He gasped at the sight. Nogla quite honestly thought he was adorable. Turning and spinning, he was falling in love with the look. He grabbed his phone that lay on the bed and took a quick photo, sending it to the girls.

Nogla continued to admire how he looked. He stretched and he bent over, loving every little thing about the outfit. He was just about to leave the room, to start walking around the house in his new favourite outfit, when he heard the front door open, then close, and the rushing of dog paws on wooden floors. 

Nogla’s eyes widened in his own reflection. He gasped and went to pull off the clothes as fast as he could. He felt his heart rate pick up as he heard Brian call out his name.

“David?” Brian called out into the quiet house. He walked into the kitchen, putting the groceries on the counter. He gave the dogs a quick pet on the head. “Babe?” He tried again.

Nogla was panicking. He was in the middle of trying to get the bra off and swore quietly when he heard a tear. He pulled it off and chucked it in his bag. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Swearing again, Nogla managed to get the rest of the outfit off. He pulled on his clothes, shoved the outfit back in the suitcase and then into the cupboard.

Straight after he shut the wardrobe door, Brain opened the guest room door. He looked at Nogla in confusion. “Uh, David?”

“Sorry!” David squeaked. “I think Joe and Tony got up here, because there was a mess, so I was just cleaning it up.”

Brian nodded slowly, but he looked skeptical. “Right…” He mumbled. “Can you come help me with the groceries?”

“Of course!” Nogla walked over to Brian, giving him a kiss. Brian leaned into it, and it would have gotten more heated if he didn’t remember the groceries.

~~~~~

The next time Nogla got dressed up, he made sure Brian was out of the house for longer. Brian was going to hang out with Evan today, and they were drinking so he was spending the night. Nogla took this opportunity. 

He chose a different outfit this time. The lingerie was a light blue. The panties were brought high up on his sharp hips. Lace bits on the sides, front and back. Unlike the green pair, this one fully covered his cock. He decided on a bra again, as it made him feel pretty. It was a thick lace where the breasts would be, then a thin lace stretching over his ribs. 

He checked himself out in the mirror, appreciating the way the panties brought out his hips, and also made his ass look more plump. He bit his lip, feeling a stirring in his stomach. He shook his head and brought out the next few articles of clothing. 

The shirt, another crop top, was violet. It had a bardot neckline, showing off the straps of his bra. It had three-quarter length sleeves, and was tight around his middle. The pants were light grey, and booty shorts. They had a white trim that came up at the sides. He pulled them up high, so the bottom of his ass was showing. 

Nogla whined as he saw himself in the mirror. He liked this outfit, a lot. He did a little spin, showing himself off, for himself. He took a few photos, using snapchat so he could private them. After that, he hesitantly walked out of the room. 

He jumped slightly when he saw Joe and Tony laying on the ground. They were both asleep, but jumped up when Nogla walked out. They walked up to him and sniffed at his new clothes in confusion.

Nogla laughed, bending down to pat each of them on the head. Then he walked out and went downstairs. He walked to the kitchen, biting his bottom lip. He felt the cool air all over his legs, and it was calming in a way.

After a few minutes of just basking in the feeling, Nogla decided to start doing some cleaning. He felt like a girlfriend cleaning up after his messy boyfriend. In a way, he was, but he wouldn’t openly say that. 

So he went around the house, cleaning up. Once he had done the majority of the cleaning, he vacuumed the floors. He washed all the dishes, made sure the dishwasher was empty. He cleaned all over the bathrooms, then made sure the room he and Brian shared was clean. He cleared up his office, which wasn’t too bad. Brian’s was the worst, as he hid all the trash out of the way of the camera.

Once he had cleaned everything, he realized he would have to take out the trash, and put the bin out. He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting his clothes slightly. He took a shaky breath. He could do it.

Nogla picked up all the trash bags, two full in each hand, and took them out to the bin. He threw them in then pulled the bin out to the curb. Luckily, he saw no one. A few people did drive by, but he just ducked his head, looking away. Then he went back inside.

He saw he had been cleaning late, and it was past dinner time. He swore and fed Joe and Tony, who were whining. He quickly cooked himself up some pasta, making sure he had enough for Brian to have the next day.  
He went into his office and worked on editing a video. It was one with Tyler, Evan, Delirious and Marcel. He got most of the way finished, but soon got tired. So he stumbled out of his room and to the bedroom. 

He stripped of the crop top and the shorts, leaving him in only the bra and panties. He giggled to himself. He took a lewd photo, saving it to the private section of snapchat. Brian would love that photo.

Nogla laid on Brian’s side of the bed, as he often does when Brian is out. He cuddled up in the blankets, enjoying the faint smell of Brian. He hummed happily and soon fell fast asleep.

~~~~~

Brian was out again. This time he was having a visit to go see Tyler and Evan at Tyler’s house. He was going to be gone for a few days. So, once again, Nogla took this as his opportunity. He also had some new outfits, as it was nearing summer so he and some of the girls had gone shopping.

It was the third day, and it was quite a warm day. Nogla decided he wanted to go swimming. Despite Brian being at Tyler, Kelly had come to visit Nogla. She brought along Chrissy and Simone. The three girls were just staying two nights, as they had their own things to do. Nogla was just happy to have company.

The partners of the girls got a little suspicious when they found out their girlfriends were going to be with Nogla. Yet, they just came to the conclusion Nogla was the ‘girlfriend’ of his and Brian’s relationship. Nogla wanted to throttle them.

The girls were already outside, with food and drinks, and in their swimsuits. Nogla was nervous to put on his, as swimmers were always tight. Very tight.

The swimsuit was of course a bikini. The top bit had a thick band that wrapped around, then the pad of the bra where the breasts would be, in the middle it had bands connecting the two pads, then it wrapped around his neck. The bottom piece was thin and small, and Nogla hoped to god he wouldn’t accidentally flash the girls. On the sides it thinned out into little ropes that he had to tie together. The color of the swimming set was a solid blue. 

These clothes showed off his incredibly pale body, and made him blush heavily. His face burned as he pulled on one of Brian’s jumpers. He pulled the sleeves over his hands. Shuffling his feet, he hesitantly walked down to the pool.

Opening the door, he stepped out with a shy smile, receiving several wolf whistles. This only made him blush more, giggling a little. 

“Look at those legs!” Simone yelled out. “God damn girls, I think we found a rival,” They all laughed.

Nogla walked over, sitting in one of the lounging chairs beside Kelly. Kelly gave the Irishman a wink. “That does look so good Nogla, I don’t think any of us could pull that off.”

“Yeah! I mean, wow,” Chrissy laughed. “Take off the jumper, we want to see it all,” Nogla rolled his eyes, but did as asked. He pulled the jumper off, hanging it off the back of the chair. The girls howled. “Look at those moobs!”

Simone and Kelly laughed loudly, the latter swatting at Chrissy. “He doesn’t have any!” Simone pointed. “He’s all pointy and lanky, but damn it stretches nicely.”

“Dude, you would be a hot chick,” Chrissy said with a nod. “If I had to leave Scotty and elope, I would do it with you.”

Nogla barked a laugh. “Oh, I am flattered!”

They all continued to joke around for a bit more, laughing and enjoying each other's company. The girls constantly telling Nogla how good he looked. After a while, they decide to jump in the pool. 

The girls attack Nogla, splashing him with water. Nogla scowled and picked up the closest person, which happened to be Kelly. He threw her over his shoulder, launching her in the water. She squealed loudly. Nogla then went after the other two, who ran away, screaming and laughing.

After a few hours, that had gone by with lots of being dickheads in the pool, food, and drinks, they became tired. It was late afternoon, but not too late. They laid down on the lounging chairs, allowing their bodys to naturally dry, and tan.

As they lay there in peace, Nogla was suddenly involved in the girls gossip. He stayed quiet most of the time, just listening to the other three. A few times they asked for his opinion, which he gave with lots of thought.

“So, Daithi,” Simone peered over at the tall male. “How much hate are you getting?”

Nogla frowned softly to himself. “Uhm.. a lot. More than what Lanai got,” He looked over at Simone. “A lot of people are angry I’m dating Brian, a lot of people think I turned him gay, and a lot of people think he should have stayed with Lanai.”

Chrissy nodded, understanding. “Yeah, yeah. I can’t fully understand, but I got a lot of hate for just dating Scotty. After we got married, the hate got worse.”

Kelly frowned. “Sometimes I hate that they are.. Famous,” She sighed. “I’m happy for Tyler, I’m so happy, and I understood what I was getting myself into. Just, sometimes, the hate hits a little too hard.”

Simone groaned in agreement. “I run across an account on twitter that is hating all the boys girlfriends, and ex’s. This was a bit ago, I recently stumbled upon them again, and they have included Nogla in the hate.”

Nogla sighed. “People are fucking asshole,” He scowled. “I really hate our fans sometimes. What they do with stuff like this, it’s just- why? They do more harm than good, and I hate it. It ruins any kind of friendships you can get, and so many relationships. It’s fucking bullshit!”

“Calm down Nogla,” Simone reached over, rubbing Nogla’s arm. “I know, it’s hard. We have each other though,” The other two agreed. It was nice, Nogla felt happy. 

It was later in the night, and after Nogla had been forced into photos, they went inside. They each had a shower and changed into comfier clothes. The girls demanded Nogla once again wear the clothes he felt comfortable in. Nogla rolled his eyes, and said of course.

The underwear were simple. Just a dark purple, with a light purple waistband that clung tightly to his hips. The shirt was a loose, light blue and grey coloured shirt. It clung to his bony shoulders and chest, but the rest hung off his lanky frame. The shorts were a light green, and were tight around his hips.

They all went into the living room and started to watch movies. They had lots of snacks, and had gotten pizza delivered. As well as plenty of alcohol. After a while, Chrissy and Simone had fallen asleep, wrapped up in the cocoon of blankets they had made for themselves.

Nogla had turned off the TV, and lay stretched out on the couch. It was an L couch, so Kelly curled up on the other side. They lay in silence, not making a sound, until Kelly asked Nogla; “When are you going to tell Brian?”

Nogla groaned loudly. He rolled on to his stomach, burying his face in the pillows. “I don’t know,” He whined out. “I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“He’ll hate me! He’ll think I’m disgusting! Brian will break up with me, I just know it.”

“But you don’t know it.”

“I do!”

“How?”

“I just- I do…”

“David..”

“One day, Kelly. I’m not ready yet.”

~~~~~

It had been a while since Nogla was given the chance to dress up again. Three months, if he counted right. He was getting a little impatient, if he was being honest. As if the Gods heard him, Brian was now going on a two week trip to Ireland to visit his family.

Nogla would have gone with, gone to see his own family. Yet, they just happened to be busy. Nogla was clearly not upset. So, he had the house to himself. 

Although, the guys decided to have a game. Brian was going to be there, and Nogla was happy to have more time to hear his boyfriend. Because he wouldn’t have a camera, this was now the chance to wear the clothes around Brian. He wasn’t here, and he couldn’t see him. It’s fine.

Nogla had no idea what to wear today. Looking through the suitcase, he grabbed out a random pair of lingerie. It ended up being a red babydoll dress. The straps over his shoulders were thin, the cups small on his chest, and pure lace. There are more straps going over his chest, then connecting down and flowing out into a skirt. The top of the skirt was tight against his ribs, the waistband being lace similar to the cups. It flowed out and ended just below his crotch. Underneath was a pair of simple red lace panties.

Nogla felt very hot in the dress. He spun around in front of the mirror, fawning over himself. He once again took more photos, that no one will ever see. As he was taking one particularly lewd photo, that had his dick stirring, his phone buzzed.

BooBear: Baby? We are in the game, just waiting on you

Nogla cursed, fumbling with his phone. He picked it up after he dropped it, his face bright red. If only Brian could see him. He quickly messaged his boyfriend back.

DarlingDoll: Sorry Bri! I got caught up with something, I’ll be a moment

BooBear: Okay David :)

Quickly rushing out of the guest room and to his office, Nogla was glad he had already started up everything. He closed the door and sat down in his chair. He put on his headphones and started up the game, it was Prop Hunt. As the game was loading so he could go into the lobby, he joined the discord call. Calls of his name were heard. 

“Brian isn’t last for once!” Evan shouted. “This time it’s his boyfriend!”

“What took you so long?” Marcel whined. 

“Sorry lads, I was getting off on the thought of my boyfriend,” Nogla mumbled. The game finally started and he was instantly killed by Evan. He sighed.

“That’s a very good excuse,” Brian agrees. “If I leave early, you’ll know why,” Everyone made various disgusted noises.

They played the game for a few hours, Nogla as death because he was last. They joked around, having fun, making jokes. Tyler was the first to die, to which he cursed Nogla out for. Nogla just giggled. It ended in a face off between Brian and Evan, the Irishman winning.

“What’s my prize?” Brian questioned. “Better be good.”

There was a murmur heard from Tyler’s end, then the tall male barking out a laugh. “Kelly said your prize should be Nogla cross-dressing!”

Nogla flushed bright red, going quiet. He sat in his chair and looked down at the clothes he was currently wearing. He was going to kill Kelly.

Evan chuckled. “Man, I could see Nogla in a skirt. Long legs and everything.”

Marcel laughed in agreement. He went to say something, but there was murmur on his end. He gasped. Simone was the one to talk this time. “Briannnn.”

“Yes Simone?” Brain sounded thoroughly confused.

“Don’t get too horny,” Marcel laughed at that, making Simone chuckle. “But what if Nogla dressed in.. womens clothes all the time?”

“Is that my prize?” Brian asked excitedly. “Because if it is I would be a happy man.”

“You wouldn’t judge him?” Kelly suddenly asked.

“God no!” Brain spoke quickly. “If that is what makes him comfortable, then I’ll buy him all the bikinis he wants!”

Everyone laughed. They all continued to talk, Nogla only contributing when he had to. They all made jokes about Nogla wearing girls clothes, Brian constantly saying ‘that’s hot’ or ‘totally fine with that’. It all made the tall Irishman too flustered and embarrassed, so he left in a hurry. 

A week after this incident, Nogla felt comfortable enough to get dressed up again. This time he had shoes that Kelly had sent him.

This set of lingerie was simple black. The bra was tight, stretched over his ribs. The black panties were high up, accenting his sharp hips perfectly. The garter belt wrapped perfectly around his waist. It connected down to the black tights that shaped his hips perfectly. Over the top he had a high waisted soft pink skirt that ended mid thigh. The shirt was a similar pink colour, and it ended just below his ribs. It was tight across his chest. The shoes were platform demonias. He giggled as they made him incredibly taller.

Nogla didn’t have much to do today. So he walked around the house, making sure everything was clean. He really didn’t have much to do today, so he mostly just sat around on his phone. After awhile, he decided to go do some editing. So he went to his office, sat down with his heavy headphones on, and started to edit.

Nogla was so focused on editing, he didn’t hear the opening on the front door or the call of his name. He was so focused he didn’t hear the footsteps getting closer and closer to his office. He was so focused, he fell out of his chair when Brian had called out his name.

Nogla, now on the floor, looked up at Brian in fear. He put his hands over his lap, pushing the skirt down to cover his crotch. Brian was just gaping at him. “B-B-Brian…” Nogla stuttered. “Wh-What are you doing here?” 

“I came home early to surprise you,” Brian said softly. He stared at his boyfriend in front of him. His eyes traveled over his leg, his hands keeping the skirt pinned down, and the skin showing on his stomach. All the way up to Nogla’s blushing face. “What are you doing?”

Nogla could feel the tears building up. He whined and looked down at his lap. “Brian, I-”

“Nogla,” Brian couched down in front of his boyfriend. “Be honest with me, I won’t judge.”

Nogla nodded. “I started dressing in girls clothes. I don’t know why, but I’ve always really wanted to try it. When I was younger I would steal my mother's clothes, but I forgot.. Then I randomly grabbed a skirt while out shopping and put it on, and I had missed it. They just make me feel so pretty, and good, and.. And..” Nogla whimpered again. “I’m sorry Bri.”

Brian shook his head. He leaned forward and placed his hands on Nogla’s knees. He gave him a gentle smile. “Don’t be sorry Noga. I think this is gorgeous, it looks so good on you.”

Blushing, Nogla hesitantly looked back up at Brian. Brian gave him a nod. Leaning into the other, Nogla pressed his lips against Brian’s. Their lips moved together in a slow and sensual kiss. It soon turned heated, Brian’s tongue slipping into the tallers mouth. 

They pulled away, gasping slightly for air. The shorter of the two stood up and held his hand out for the taller, of which he took. They made their way to the bedroom, between stolen kisses and smirks.

Once in the bedroom, Brian made work of pinning Nogla to the bed and attaching his mouth to his neck. He was making a very large and obvious hickey, making Nogla whine and wiggle beneath him. Brian sat up and pulled off his shirt, so Nogla pulled off his as well.

Brian moaned. “You’re wearing a bra.. That means you’re wearing panties,” He got off Nogla and flicked the skirt up, moaning at the sight. “I’ll fuck you in a skirt anouther day,” Then he pulled down te tallers skirt. He also discarded his own pants.

He pressed himself against Nogla again and started grinding, making the both of them moan and whine. Nogla pressed his hands against Brian’s back, gasping. “Bri-! I need more.. Please!”

Brian nodded quickly. He pulled away and went to the nightstand, grabbing lube and a condom. He poured some lube onto some of his fingers. With his other hand, he pushed Nogla’s panties to the side. He teased Nogla’s hole with the tip of his finger before pushing it in, making the male gasp loudly.

He pushed his finger in and out slowly, starting to speed up the pace. He soon added a second finger, then a third. He was pumping them in and out quickly, making the male beneath him moan and squirm on the sheets. He spreads his fingers apart, pressing them against Nogla’s walls. He curls them, pushing against the rim.

He gently pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets. He hovers back over Nogla, kissing him again. Nogla immediately kisses back. The kiss is sweet, and full of love. 

Brain grabbed the condom and rolled it on to himself. Nogla watched the action, his mouth practically watering at the sight. Then Brian grabbed then lube and lathered some on to himself. With one hand he grabbed his base, lining himself up. The other hand went to Nogla’s hip, holding the boy in place.

Nogla had his eyes closed, head tilted back. He spread his legs wider, and fisted the sheets below him. “Brian,” He whined out. “Please, fill me up.”

Brian could do nothing but obey. Slowly, he slid into the tight hole. Nogla tensed slightly before relaxing with a whimper. He was tight, as they had both been too busy lately to do anything. He squeezed Brian’s cock just perfectly, and it took everything in him to not lose his control. 

Nogla wiggles against Brian. He grips the sheets tighter as he moans low in his throat. “Brian come on,” He begged. “Please… move..”

So with that, Brain slowly started to slide in and out, making Nogla gasp loudly. Brian started to set a smooth pace of thrusting in and out. Brian slid his hands around Nogla’s thighs, groping at them. Nogla’s breathing picked up, turning into a pant.

“More! I need more Bri!” Nogla demanded, grinding down on Brian’s cock.

“More huh?” Brian raised an eyebrow cockily. He gripped Nogla’s hips as he adjusted his stance. Soon, he was slamming into the tallers hole aggressively. Nogla’s mouth hung open, though no sound came out. He whined, then let out a broken scream.

Brian himself was moaning loudly, his head dropped as he focused on hitting Nogla’s prostate. With every hit, Nogla would let out a loud yelp, tied in with all his moans. His hands dragged down Brian’s back, nails digging in.

The couple moved together, enjoying the sensual moment. Brian leaned down, pressing their lips together. Their lips moved in sync before Brian pulled back with a suck to the others bottom lip. They rested their foreheads against each other as they panted and moaned.

“I’m close,” Nogla whispered out. With this Brian moved his hand, grasping Nogla’s cock. He started to jack his boyfriend off, at a similar speed to his thrusting. Soon, the younger came, with a call of Brian’s name. He shot over himself and his partner's hand.

Brian followed soon after a few more thrusts, shooting into the condom. They held onto each other for a moment, panting. Brian eventually pulled out and took the condom off, tying it up and chucking it in the bin. He grabbed his discarded shirt to wipe them both down.

Nogla wrinkled his nose at that. “That’s nasty.”

“You’re nasty,” Brian stuck out his tongue. They laid down in the bed, pulling the covers of themselves. Brian wrapped his arms around Nogla, cuddling into his chest. “Are you going to wear these types of clothes more often?”

“If that’s okay?” Nogla asked nervously. He buried his face in Brian’s hair.

“Fuck yes it’s okay! I’m taking you out shopping tomorrow!”


	2. The Book Nerd (John & Jaren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Jaren's loves for both books and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by arlyiahshay on tumblr!

One thing to know was, Jaren absolutely loved books. Despite his childish personality, he was a big nerd at heart. As a kid, his father would read him stories to put him to sleep almost every night. Whenever he didn’t, Jaren would throw a fit. When they did reading in his first few years of school, Jaren was always ahead of other people. 

For presents, family and friends would always give him books. At the point of being a teenager, he had quite a few double ups. Not that he minded too much. Through the years, he got a job at a library. At several libraries in fact. It was one of his favourite jobs he’s had. He still works at a library, in Canada.

He works with one of his best friends, Evan. Evan and him hit it off quickly. Evan wasn’t as interested in books as Jaren was, but he still enjoyed listening to the shorter boy talk about them. 

One fateful day, Jaren was dealing with a bunch of books. He was carrying a bunch of thick and heavy books, as some old people were looking at them then just left. He was struggling, quite a lot. He groaned loudly, his body feeling exhausted.

“Let me help you there,” Half of the books were lifted out of Jaren’s arms. Jaren blinked in surprise, looking up at the person. “Where are they going?”

Jaren flushed upon seeing the man in front of him. He was taller, and quite a solid build. His hair was long, down to his shoulders and it went from brown to blonde. He had lots of rings on his fingers as he held the books. Jaren swallowed heavily, blinking out of his daze. “Uh, this way.”

Jaren starts walking away, carrying his books. He heard the footsteps of someone behind him. He went to the old looking bookshelf and put the books on a little wooden table. The man put the books he was carrying on top. Jaren smiled and started putting them up on the bookshelf.

“Thank you.. Uh..?” Jaren turned to the man and raised an eyebrow.

“John,” Laughed the now named man.

“Thank you John!” Jaren grinned. “I’m Jaren. I’ve never seen you here before.”

“I’ve just recently moved here, so I wanted to come check out the library,” John explained. “Nah, my friend convinced me to come here because he’s meeting a friend.”

Jaren struggled a little to keep up, but nodded along. He went to put up the last book, but was a tad too short. John reached over, and their hands brushed. John put the book up on the shelf. 

This was the beginning of John and Jaren’s relationship. At first they were simply just friends, enjoying each other's company. John would come and visit Jaren at the library all the time. John eventually manned up and took him on a date. They went out for a nice dinner, and they both enjoyed it. This led to more and more dates.

Every monthly anniversary, John would buy him a book. Jaren was madly in love with him past the six month anniversary. After a year and a bit, John asked him if he wanted to move in. Jaren very happily agreed. As they were moving in, John realized how many books Jaren actually has.

They ended up buying an apartment together. Nothing too fancy. Not too small, not too big. Though, with Jaren’s collection of books steadily building up, it would soon be too small. So far, their office was full of books. There was a bookshelf in the living room, their shared room, the guest room and the office. All of them were full. Some had a few of John’s own books, but mostly they belonged to Jaren. 

The books just kept coming. 

It was a late afternoon in winter, the cold Canadian chills getting to John. He was inside, wrapped up in his blankets on the couch. He had a cup of coffee in front of him on the table, steam steadily flowing from it. A movie was playing on the TV, he wasn’t too sure of what it was. Jaren had gone out with his friend and co-worker, Evan. They were used to the cold weather. John wasn’t entirely sure on where they went, but he trusted his boyfriend.

He heard the sound of keys in the lock, and the door opening. A few seconds of struggling before the door was pushed shut again. John pushed the blanket off him, shivering when he got hit with cold air. He walked out of the living room and to the entryway. He raised an eyebrow at his book addicted boyfriend.

Jaren stood there, three large bags in his hands. John didn’t have to ask to know what they were. When the shorter noticed the taller, he blushed and looked sheepish. John raised an eyebrow and gestured at the bags.

“Look..” Jaren started, a small giggle falling from his lips. “I couldn’t resist. I got all the hardcover copies of Harry Potter.”

“Don’t you already have copies of Harry Potter?” John questioned in bewilderment. 

Jaren nodded. “I do. I have two different copies, and now I have three.”

John just groaned and rolled his eyes. “Where are these ones going baby?”

Jaren just shrugged. “Wherever they fit?”

This was not the last time that happened. It happened almost every second week. Jaren would never spend too much money, unless it was a really good book. He was smart with his money.

After around two years, they ended up getting married. John took him out on a date. They went out to a fancy restaurant, eating some delicious food. Then they went on a walk, Jaren had no idea where they were going. They ended up at the library. John led them in after Jaren unlocked the door.

They walked through the library, going to the back where the old books were. There were a bunch of candles set up and rose petals. Jaren gasped softly. “This is where we first met..”

John nodded slowly. He brought Jaren over to stand in the middle of the candles. He then got down on one knee, making Jaren gasp again, tears starting to build up in his eyes. 

“Jaren. We have been together for four years now, and I am madly in love with you. I want to live the rest of my life with you by my side. You mean everything to me, and I am so glad to have you. You and your obsession with books keep me alive. So, Jaren Smith, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Jaren shouted. John slowly slid the ring on the boy's finger. John stood up, and wrapped the boy up in his arms. 

Half a year later, they had the wedding. Naturally, it was book themed. Jaren was happy, as he got to choose the theme. John decided on everything else. Everyone was happy for the young couple, buying them lots of gifts.

Jaren received several sex books from his friends, they were saying it was finally time he learned. He turned bright red when he looked through the books.

When they came back from their honeymoon, they started to look for houses to buy. They found a nice large one, with a large spare room to turn into a library. It was two stories, with plenty of rooms. 

There was a quick discussion on the idea of kids, that was quickly denied. Neither of them wanted children, so they settled on animals. This is where they ended up with two dogs, two cats, and a bunch of fish. John wanted a goat, but Jaren was scared it would eat all his books. 

A year or so later, John had to go on an important trip. It was just him leaving for a month to travel around with some friends. John felt bad for leaving his husband, but Jaren really didn’t mind. 

Once the month was over, John was more than excited to finally come home. He was tired, and hadn't gotten a chance to shave for a while. More than that, he missed his adorable little Jaren. He lied to his husband about the day he was coming home, so he could surprise him.

It was early morning, so quietly John opened the door. He quietly shut it behind him, then dropped his bags when he saw the sight in front of him. He couldn’t believe it. He was only gone for a month!

“What the fuck… Jaren!” John yelled out.

The house was full of books. Walking around, he saw quite a few doubles as well as a lot of rare ones. His jaw was on the floor as he looked at all the books. Not only surprised by the amount, but by the organization. They were organized in what type of book they are, to particular type, to colour, and alphabetical order. John was in complete shock.

He heard footsteps coming his way, and his husband peeked out from behind a stack of books. “Hi Johnny…” He whispered. John raised an eyebrow at him. “W-well.. You see… We were throwing away a bunch of books from the library that don’t get taken out. So I took them home. Then a bookstore was throwing away some, so I took them.. Then the bookstore told other bookstores, and I got in touch with them…”

John watched his husband the whole time. Even though he was slightly annoyed about the fact his house was full of books, he couldn’t help but fawn over Jaren and how adorable he was. 

Jaren was put on a restriction from buying any books for awhile.

As time went on, Jaren collected more and more books. So much so, they built a large garage in their backyard that was just a library. John brought up the idea of maybe selling some of the books, but he was quickly turned down. 

John didn’t even understand how there were this many books in the world. It was ridiculous at this point.

The years flew past, the happy couple enjoying their time together. They grew old, and faced hardships. All by each other's sides. Neither could have asked for anymore. Jaren never left his job at the library. Evan ended up leaving, to settle down with Jon. 

One day while at work, Jaren was not feeling too well. He didn’t really care, he’s an old man right now, it was to be expected. As he was carrying some books, he tripped and fell. He ended up in hospital.

Everyday John would come and visit Jaren in the hospital. He would bring a book every time he did, from Jaren’s favourite collection. John’s sight wasn’t the best, but he still read them out for his injured husband.

Unfortunately, Jaren did not make it. He died in the arms of his lover. John died shortly after, from a broken heart. Jaren and John’s friends decided the set up their old house as a small library. Everyone loved it.

In the end, John and Jaren got together again, sharing one of their favourite books, Pride and Prejudice.


	3. Express Part 1 (Brian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT  
> I will be doing a bunch of these one shots titled 'Express'  
> They aren't really one shots, but more of a way to get my feelings out through writing. There will be a lot of dark themes, and will delve into things such as; self harm, paedophilia, child abuse, etc. IF you are sensitive to these topics, please do not read. I will make sure to put a warning at each Express one shot!  
> Otherwise, I hope you all have a good day and stay safe! Take care of yourself <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: self harm, paedophilia (mentions), child abuse (implied), neglect, mental breakdowns, eating disorders, bad friends (like, ignoring), transphobia, homophobia, ableist, slurs
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF THESE THINGS UPSET YOU EVEN IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS REALLY BAD DO NOT

I let out a jagged breath, my shaking hands carting through my hair, gripping the ends. I swallowed heavily, forcing down a painful sob. Tears cascaded down my face, landing on my thighs with little splats. I sat on the edge of my bed, my toes gripping the carpet beneath my feet. I leaned over and grabbed my phone. One in the morning.

I wiped my arm over my eyes, sniffling loudly. I just needed to calm down, before my dad heard me and yelled at me. He looked around my dark room, finding a box of tissues, I started to wipe at my face. I found a water bottle and took a good few gulps of the cold liquid.

Eventually calming down, I now lay under the covers, having a gentle throbbing in my head and my body. At least I just cried this time. My phone vibrated with a message, so I quickly checked it.

Moo: Hey dude, you up? I really need someone to talk to.

I bit down on my lip, breathing through my nose. I was quick to respond, knowing my friend, my crush, was upset. Around four in the morning, he went to sleep. I stayed up, plagued by my thoughts. At seven, my alarm went off. I went to school, having no choice. Brock didn’t show up.

~~~~~

We were hanging out at Tyler’s house. It was a Saturday, and everyone happened to be free. So Tyler offered, and everyone came. We all squeezed into his living room somehow, and everyone was doing their own things. 

Evan, Jonathan, Tyler and David were all playing Mario Kart. Loud shouts and screaming was heard. They took up the couch, all of them leaning forward so they could see the screen better. Marcel and Scotty were sharing an armchair, Marcel half in Scotty’s lap. They were laughing at the four idiots. Antony was leaning over the couch, annoying the gamers. Brock was laughing, trying to get Anthony to stop.

I sat on the floor, almost in the corner. This always happened. I did try, I swear I did. I always tried at the start to join. I was loud, happy, smiling, making funny voices. Then Tyler called me annoying, and said I was too loud. David told me to shut up, saying I wasn’t funny.

No one else stood up for me, most even agreed. Even Brock said I was getting kind of annoying.

I looked at my friends around me, feeling pain build up in my chest and a burning in my throat. I stood up slowly and made my way out, knowing no one noticed. I went to the bathroom and sat on the floor just trying to control my breathing and calm my mind.

I don’t want to be here anymore.

I stood up and made my way out, my chest getting tighter and tighter. I was right, no one noticed me leave. “I’m gonna go guys,” I spoke, just loud enough for them to hear over the yelling. The only response I got was a salute from Brock.

~~~~~

“Ashley!” My dad growled, making me look up in confusion. We were having a normal conversation, why is he suddenly angry?

“Can you do anything right Ashley?” Mum asked in a yell. I looked at her in confusion. “Don’t give me that fucking look!”

I went to say something, but was interrupted by mum again. “Are you talking to that boy again?”

“That boy…?” I asked in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“That pedo,” Mum explained in a sigh. “Craig.”

I looked down at my lap, tears welling up in my eyes. I hate when they mention him. It was a mistake. I tightened my hands into fists, my bitten off nails digging into my palms. 

“Well!?” Mum yelled. I just shook my head. She stepped forward and gripped my shoulder, pushing me back and pinning me against the couch. My eyes widened in fear. “Answer me you fucking disgrace!”

I swallowed and shook my head quickly. I could feel the tears threatening to fall. “N-No mum!” I croaked out. “I don’t talk to him!”

“What about the others?” She asked, still gripping my shoulder. It was starting to hurt.

“No,” I said again, avoiding her eyes. She sighed and pushed away from me. She left the living room, going back to the kitchen to cook.

Dad stood up, coming over to me. He held out his hand. “Phone.”

“Wh-What?”

“Give me your phone, brat!” He yelled, making me flinch. “Then get your computer, and whatever other shit you have. Bring them to me or I’ll fucking break them, then you!”

~~~~~

I sat at the desk, we were in class. It was a test, as the school was going through test week. I sat, staring at my paper. My leg was bouncing, and my hand gripped the pen tightly. It was just a maths test, but my brain couldn’t work anything out.

When I stared at the paper, the words and the numbers would start blurring and mixing together. I had to blink to get everything to go back to their spots, but even then it didn’t make much sense. A headache was starting to build up, one that made my whole head hurt.

I nervously looked around the room, feeling like everyone was staring at me. No one was looking at me, everyone was focusing on their test. I looked over at the teacher just as he looked at me, making me look away quickly. 

I breathed out heavily as thoughts swam through my brain. I tried to focus on the words on the page. 

If Sally had five oranges, and Tim had seven…

Dumb. Stupid. Not good enough.

Find the value of X in…

Idiot. Retard. Brainless.

If you put these two numbers together…

Useless. Unneeded. Unlovable. 

Subtract twenty-six from…

Ugly. Fat. Whore.

It took Amanda eight minutes to get to the train station…

He never loved you. He was a liar. A pedophile. 

What is the formula for…

He is going to find you.

What do you get when you…

You are a monster.

I finished my test reasonably quickly, and before anyone else, like I usually do. I raised my hand, and the teacher came over. I gave him my finished paper then left to go to the bathroom. I needed to relax, calm down. To stop thinking about it. Stop thinking about him.

~~~~~

I don’t remember what happened, and I don’t fully recall how I managed it. But here I was.

A sat on my bed, blankets and pillows strewn everywhere. The rest of my room was an even bigger mess. There was trash and dirty clothes laying everywhere. As well as empty, or even half full, cups, bowls and plates. Through the smell in my room, I knew I left something with milk in here. There were papers and school work thrown everywhere, as well as broken objects and cables. A few books lay scattered on the floor as well. 

I don’t remember much of the past three weeks. They were all such a blur. All I remember is the gentle hum of my brain working too quickly. All I know now, is I’m on my bed, only in my boxers, and my bodies a mess. 

I stood up shakily, my body nearly giving out. I grabbed my phone from it’s current spot on the floor. Four in the morning. I staggered over to my mirror, turning my lamp on along the way. I risked a glance at my body.

My face was pale, with undertones of red and yellow. My eyes bright red, and my cheeks shiny from my tears. I stared at my chest, feeling more tears well up. I averted my eyes to my arms. I had thin, red lines across my upper arms and wrists. Some deep, some shallow. Some red in agitation, some still bleeding. I had the words ‘shut up’ sharpied down my arms. My thighs were worse. There were more cuts, all of those deep, some still bleeding. Words were sharpied from my hips to my knees. Insults, comments, statements. 

I sniffled and looked for some sweatpants, only finding a dirty pair. I slipped those on, as well as a clean jumper I found. I climbed into bed and set my phone up to my speaker, playing some soft music. Rolling over. I slowly fell asleep. 

~~~~~

I stared down at my dinner, feeling my throat start to burn. It smelt so good, and it looked like it would taste amazing. Yet, just the taste of eating anything made me feel sick. I felt like the second I put a forkful in my mouth, I would instantly start throwing up.

I took a quick glance down at my body and cringed. My thighs were large, taking up so much space. My hips sticking out, and I could see my stomach over my pants. I looked up, seeing my mum look at me.

I swallowed down my insecurities and gave her a smile as I started eating. It was pasta, I love pasta. This tasted like ass, even though I know my mum is an amazing cook. I just couldn’t eat.

I ate half of my dish, soon getting full. My dad gave me an earful for not eating all my food. I put my plate out in the kitchen, then went straight to my room and to my bed.

No notifications. Sounds about right.

I roll over in my bed, staring at the wall. As always, my brain goes back to him. 

I wonder how he’s doing, is he alive? Does he still think about me? He moved on pretty quickly. He probably lied to that other guy, like he lied to me and everyone else.

I wonder if he ever did actually kill himself? 

I should. I should do it before he finds me, and does to me what he did to his cousin.

Craig made a promise. 

Even if he’s a liar, sometimes pathological liars tell the truth.

And a promise is a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember. These are my thoughts, my feelings, my experiences. I am making this in a way to cope. Please, do not make fun of me or of the sort. If you think this is too much, I will take it down.


	4. Pretty Black Ears (Evan & Nogla)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: smut, lots of smut. Like the entire thing is smut. Evan is a neko.

Nogla was sitting in his local Starbucks, patiently waiting for his friend to arrive. It was spring, so the weather was starting to warm up. He wore cargo shorts and a loose green shirt. He had an iced latte in front of him, half gone. He sighed in impatience, where was he?

Nogla was waiting for his friend Evan, or more commonly known as VanossGaming. Evan had a bit of a.. Problem. He was a Neko. They aren’t rare, but also not common. They are slowly showing up more. Though, they tend to not be seen as real people. Usually they are seen as pets, sex toys, or an animal to put into a zoo. There are petting zoos for Neko’s! Regardless, as they are slowly becoming more world wide, they are starting to be seen as more human. Which they are. 

Evan was very shy about the whole Neko thing. He had only told a few of his friends, Nogla being one of the lucky ones because they live close by. No one ever revealed his secret, because no one saw a problem with it. Nogla had been talking to Evan as of late, and had convinced him to start being more comfortable with it. Evan was unsure, but he trusted his friend. This is why Nogla sat in the Starbucks waiting. 

Potato; Evan, I swear if you chickened out… I am going to skin your tail and sell the fur.

Nogla didn’t have to wait too long for a response, which he was grateful for. 

NotAPussy; I didn’t! I’m just running late, sheesh. I just got here, so calm down.

True to Evan’s word, he soon walked in a few minutes after he texted. Nogla frowned at his appearance. He was wearing jeans and a long sweater, as well as a beanie. Nogla sighed and shook his head. He was still hiding. 

Evan quickly walked in, ducking his head. He looked up only for a second to find Nogla. Once he did he quickly went and sat down opposite of him. He slowly looked up and offered a shy smile. Nogla just shook his head. Evan sighed and tugged his beanie further down. 

“Evan, buddy, come on,” Nogla frowned. “We talked about this. You said you’d let your ears and tail show today. I don’t see that happening.”

Evan just looked down at the table. His ears were pressed down against his head, and his tail curled up in his jeans. It was anything but comfortable. But, he was scared. “Nogla! You know why..” 

Nogla just shook his head. “Do you want anything to drink and eat?” Evan nodded. “Hot chocolate and blueberry muffin?” Another nod. Nogla stood up and went to the counter. He ordered the food, chatting with the waitress for a bit. She gave him a smile as he went back to the table.

At the table, Evan had not moved. Except for leaning over to steal a sip from Nogla’s iced latte, making the taller slap the Neko’s hand. “Ev, can I ask a favour?” Evan slowly looked back up as he rubbed his hand. “I just bought you your drink and muffin, the least you could do to pay me back is let them free?”

“You’re a bitch,” Evan glared with a huff. Though, it was reasonable, even if it made him uncomfortable. He slid the beanie off first, and his ears stuck up. They twitched, shaking strands of hair off of them. He sat up slightly and let his tail uncurl, sticking out from the top of his jeans waistband. He sat back down, holding the beanie in his lap.

The waitress came over, putting the drink and muffin in front of Evan. She gave the Neko a sweet smile then left. Evan grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and raised it to his lips, taking a sip. He quickly put it down and fanned his mouth.

People in the Starbucks were looking at the Neko. Their eyes tailing over the large, fluffy black ears, and the thick, fluffy black tail that just hovered over the ground. Evan knew people were staring, and his face burned bright red as he slowly lowered his hands from his mouth.

Looking up at Nogla, Evan blushed more from the smile the Irish male had. Nogla laughed lightly. “Can I touch them?” He asked, gesturing to the cute ears. Evan just nodded slowly. So, Nogla leaned over and gently started to scratch at the soft fur. He heard a light hum, and grinned when he realized Evan was starting to purr. He swiped his pinkie over the soft pink area of the ear, making it flicker. 

“What’s it like being a neko?”

Evan slowly frowned. He pulled the hot chocolate closer to him and put in one of the marshmallows. He grabbed the other one, putting it in his mouth. After he swallowed, he started talking. 

“Horrible, Nogla. I have to deal with people staring at me all the time. They always want to pet me and touch my ears and tail. Always asking questions. They want my body. Some to keep, some for their children, some to sell, some for sex. Especially creepy old men, they are the worst. Not to mention I still hardly get treated like I’m a human being. I get treated like a feral cat!

“That’s just dealing with people, I have my own issues. You know how.. Fuck. So, you know how with animals, biological females will go into a heat of sorts? For female cats, it happens every few months. Well uh, due to being a Neko, sometimes that messes with stuff a bit. So, I go into heat every few months. It is the worst..”

Nogla blinked slowly, just looking at Evan. He slowly nodded his head as he listened. “So, for a few days every few months you need a good fucking?” Evan whacked his arm. “Ow! Sorry!” Nogla laughed. 

Evan huffed and went back to his hot chocolate. It had cooled down by now, so he started to drink it. Nogla kept asking questions, which Evan didn’t too much mind because, well, it was Nogla. Evan’s always had a soft spot for the guy.

They heard footsteps coming over, and looked to see a mother with her young daughter. Evan immediately panicked and looked at Nogla with wide eyes. The Irishman just offered a comforting smile. The mother smiled at them and the daughter just stared at Evan with wide eyes. 

“Could my daughter please pet your cat?” The mother asked Nogla. “Please, she’ll be gentle.”

“He-He’s not my cat..” Nogla frowned. “He’s my friend-”

The mother chuckled. “Yes dear, animals are our friends. But could she please pet your cat?”

“He’s a human being!” Nogla exclaimed, his eyes wide. “Come on Ev, let’s go.” Nogla stood up. Evan stood up quickly as well. He tugged the beanie back over his head then grabbed his muffin. Nogla stormed out of Starbucks, Evan following after.

“I didn’t get to finish my hot chocolate..” Evan mumbled as he took a bite out of his muffin. Nogla pet his head.

“Want to come over? I’ll make you a hot chocolate and we can watch a movie.”

~~~~~

The two now sat on Nogla’s couch. Nogla sat on one end, Evan snuggled up with a blanket on the other. The Avengers was playing on the TV, both boys not paying much attention. Nogla had finished his hot chocolate, but Evan was still slowly sipping at his. 

They didn’t talk about the incident in the cafe, nor talk about Evan being a Neko. He did let his ears and tail free once in the house, which made Nogla happy.

It was halfway through the movie, and Nogla noticed Evan put his empty mug down then yawn loudly. He raised an eyebrow at the Asian male who just rubbed his eye tiredly.

“Kitty want a nap?” Nogla teased with a smirk, making Evan put. Nogla just laughed. “It’s fine dude, I’ll wake you up before it gets too late.”

Evan just nodded. He slowly lay down, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders. The top of his head pressed against Nogla’s thigh, making the Irishman chuckle. Within minutes, Nogla heard gentle breathing from the Neko, telling him the boy was asleep. He couldn't help it when his own eyes closed, and his head slipped to rest on the back of the couch. 

Evan had no idea how long he slept for, all he knew was when he woke up he was warm. His skin was on fire, his heavy clothes clinging to his sweaty body. He whined, wiggling around. That’s when he felt it. There were cramps in his stomach, and he was painfully hard, as well as slick dripping down the inside of his thigh. He huffed, only to breathe in the scent of the man next to him.

Evan’s mind left him in those few seconds, completely consumed by lust. He let out a gasp as he scrambled to get up. He looked over at Nogla, the tall Irish male fast asleep. Evan paid no mind as he crawled onto the pale man's lap. He gripped his shoulder and positioned his body over one of his thighs. 

He slowly rolled his hips down, gasping loudly. He did it again, and again, until he was grinding against Nogla’s thigh like a bitch in heat. Which is exactly what he was. 

Nogla slowly woke up, his eyes fluttering open. “Ev-an?” He croaked in confusion. His eyes widened seeing the horny Neko on his lap, and he was much more awake. “Evan! What are you doing?”

“Nogla..” Evan whined, burying his face in Nogla’s neck. “It hurts so much!” He tightened his grip on the man's shoulders as his hips quickened. 

The Irishmen didn’t know what to do, so just pushed his thigh up against Evan’s crotch. This earned him a squeak, making him smirk. So he slowly started rubbing his thigh against the Neko, while Evan’s pace was much quicker. 

Heavy moans fell from the tops mouth, his eyes rolled back in his head. His thighs started to shake, and his movements somehow got even faster. “Yes… yes.. Oh go- YES!” Evan screamed out. His hips stuttered and he came in his pants. He whimpered, clinging to Nogla.

Nogla just held the boys hips, his eyes wide in confusion. He slowly slid his hands under Evan’s shirt, feeling the sweaty and shaking body. Evan seemed to be calmer now, just breathing in the youngers scent.

“So, Ev,” Nogla spoke softly, hoping not to scare the boy. “Can you tell me what just happened?”

“I’m in heat,” Evan mumbled lazily. “I’m sorry.. You should go while I have the last grips on my sanity.”

Nogla shook his head. “I’m going to stay, and help you. Okay?” Evan opened his mouth to object, but Nogla shushed him. “I’m staying.”

“Then fuck me.”

Nogla did not waste a second to pull Evan’s shirt over his head, then taking off his own. He picked up the Neko, and felt the tail wrap around his wrist. He gave it a tug, hearing a loud moan. He smirked, the knowledge will be very useful later.

He carried Evan all the way to his bedroom, placing him down on the bed. Evan spread his legs out, gazing up at Nogla, his eyes wide with lust. Nogla was quick to shove off his pants and boxers, then the same to Evan.

He started to kiss and nip up the neko’s legs, grazing his teeth along Evan’s inner thighs. The boy whined, his thighs shaking. Nogla eventually got to EVan’s crotch, starting to kiss around the area.

Evan let out a kiss. “Piss off with the foreplay!” He whined. “Just fuck me!”

Nogla barked out a laugh. He sat up and Evan wrapped his legs around the Irishman’s hips, pulling him closer. Nogla pumped himself and lined up. He raised an eyebrow at the neko, who just glared at him, so he pushed all the way in. 

Evan let out a gasp, his head tilting back. “Nog-Nogla!” He whined out. “Please.. Please..”

Slowly, Nogla started to thrust in and out, making his large cock drag along Evan’s tight walls. The neko gripped the sheets below him, his mouth hanging open. Nogla pulled out once, and then slammed back in. Evan squealed. Nogla slowly picked up his pace, now slamming into Evan. 

With every slam, Evan lets out screams and squeals, moaning in pleasure. He arched his back and moved his hand down, starting to pump himself in time with Nogla’s thrusts. Nogla was letting out his own grunts, his head hanging. 

Evan was already so wet, and there was slick splattering with every thrust. Nogla gripped Evan’s hips, moving his own merciscley. Evan moved his hand quickly, swiping his thumb over his tip. 

“Nogla! Nogla!” Evan moaned out, throwing his head back. “Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

Nogla slammed his hips in, not being able to keep up with his own harsh pace. Soon, with a few more pumps, Evan was cumming all over his chest. He let out a scream of Nogla’s name. He panted, his tongue sticking out. This didn’t deter Nogla, as he kept thrusting.

Evan started to get hard again and Nogla kept thrusting. He grabbed the bottom of his knees, pulling his legs up higher. Nogla took this to his advantage so slam into Evan’s prostate, feeling his tip squish.

“Holy shit Evan..” Nogla breathed out. He was getting closer to his orgasm, causing his thrusts to start to become sloppy. He kept pushing. Evan was starting to bounce himself on Nogla’s cock.

Nogla leaned down, connecting their lips in a sloppy kiss. Evan gasped into the elders mouth, moaning loudly. They tangled their lips together, spit going everywhere. After a few more harsh thrusts, Nogla shot inside Evan with a loud moan of his name. Evan arched and let out a loud moan of his own, cumming once again.

Nogla slowly pulled out, but Evan gripped his back, pulling him back. Nogla grunted and looked at the needy neko. “Cockwarm me..” Evan whimpered.

“Let’s get comfortable first,” Nogla pulled out. The two got under the covers and got comfortable. Nogla spooned Evan and slowly slipped back in, making the neko hum in pleasure. Soon they fell asleep.

~~~~~

When Evan woke up again, he pouted as he noticed Nogla had slipped out, but whined he felt so painfully hard. He sighed and wiggled on to his stomach, starting to thrust his hips into the mattress. He would have kept going, but he suddenly felt a slap to his ass, making him gasp.

He rolled over and looked up at Nogla with a frown. “Nogla..?” He didn’t get to say much more, as two fingers were suddenly thrust inside him. He gasped and moaned. “Nogla!”

Nogla tiredly thrust his fingers in and out, rubbing along his walls, making the neko whine and whimper. He soon pulled his fingers out, making Evan meow. Nogla chuckled. “That’s adorable.”

“Come on, I’ve got a plan,” Nogla gets up and goes to his closet, starting to pull on some clothes. Evan whined from the bed.

“Nogla! I’m.. I’m still horny..” Nogla chuckled and nodded. Evan sat up slowly, wincing slightly.

“Get up, neko,” Nogla smirked. “I’m taking us out, okay? Come pick some clothes.”

Evan reluctantly got up and went to the closet. He grabbed some of Nogla’s clothes, pulling them on despite being large for his frame. He went to hide his tail and ears, only for his hand to be slapped. He pouted and rubbed the assaulted skin. 

“No hiding,” Nogla said determinedly. Evan opened his mouth to say something but the Irishmen held out a finger. “No.” Evan pouted.

They finished getting ready and walked out of the house. They got in Nogla’s car, and the tall male started driving them. He drove them through town. Evan sat there, needy and wiggling in his seat. Soon Nogla parked, making Evan lookup. His eyes widened when he saw they were at a pet store. 

Nogla turned off the car and got out. Evan got out as well and quietly followed after Nogla. Nogla moved back, grabbing Evan’s hand. The neko blushed darkly. They walked into the shop, the cashier smiling at them. 

Nogla led them through the isles. He grabbed a few things, those being some bowls and cat nip. He went to the leash and collars, grabbing a simple black leash, then a pink collar with ‘PRINCESS’ on it. Evan followed, now holding Nogla’s arm with two hands.

Nogla continued to lead them through the store. Evan suddenly stopped when in the toy section and started pointing at something. Nogla followed his finger and saw a cute little mouse, around the size of his palm. He took it off the shelf and held it up for Evan. Evan nodded quickly.

He let go of Nogla’s arm for a moment to run to the aisle over. He grabbed a pretty pink blanket that would just barely cover his body. Nogla agreed to buy it.

They went to the counter with their items, putting them down and the cashier started to scan. She looked up at the two with a smile. “Are you guys getting your first cat?” She asked sweetly. “Oh, I bet she’s going to be spoiled rotten!”

Evan blushed while Nogla smirked. “Oh no, these aren’t for that kind of cat,” He moved his hand up to flick one of Evan’s ears, making it flicker in annoyance. “They are for him,” The cashier's face turned red, and Evan hid his face in Nogla’s arm. She continued to scan the items, then put them in a bag and handed it to Nogla. Nogla smiled in thanks and walked them out. 

As they got to the car, Nogla grabbed the collar. He leaned over to latch it on to Evan. Evan blushed heavily, but allowed Nogla to do what he wanted. Nogla made sure the collar wasn’t too tight then nodded in approval. 

Nogla drove off again, and drove them to a pet friendly restaurant, it was also hybrid friendly. Once there, Nogla grabbed the bowls and got out. He went around to Evan's side and grabbed the leash, clipping it on to Evan’s collar. Evan slowly got out of the car, and they walked into the restaurant. 

A waitress there led them to a small booth, where they sat opposite of each other. She placed menus down, poured them some water, then left with promises to come back. After she left, Nogla shook his head and yanked on the leash. “Animal’s eat on the floor.”

Evan’s mouth slowly opened, and his ears dropped. “Wh-What…? You can’t be serious..”

“Oh, I am,” Nogla smirked. “Now get of the fucking floor, pussy.”

Evan whimpered but slowly lowered himself to the floor. Nogla nodded approvingly and placed the two bowls down. He poured the water from the glass into one of the bowls. “Drink,” Evan obediently lent forward, starting to lap up the water. 

The waitress walked back over, and she blushed slightly when she saw Evan. She hummed, turning to face Nogla with a smile. “WHat will you be getting today sir?”

“Could I please have the pasta carbonara,” Nogla spoke as his eyes glazed over the menu. He smiled at the waitress. “And a salmon for him, but could you make the cook put it in his bowl please?”

The waitress nodded and leaned down, picking up the empty bowl. She left with the order and the bowl, going to the kitchen. Evan sat back on his knees, putting his hands on the floor in front of him. He looked up at Nogla. 

Nogla smiled and leaned over, starting to pet the top of Evan’s head. He scratched his ears, making him purr. “Such a good kitty,” Nogla praised.

Ten minutes later, the waitress walked back. She placed the bowl of carbonara down in front of Nogla, and the salmon in front of Evan. She smiled and walked away, leaving them to eat. 

Evan glared at the bowl, only to suddenly have a foot on his head. Nogla pushed Evan’s head down, pushing him to the bowl. Evan frowned but began eating. This made Nogla click his tongue in content and start eating his own food. 

They ate in relative silence, Nogla occasionally looking down at Evan. Sometimes teasing the needy neko. Pulling on his tail, or pushing on certain spots that made him squeak. He could see the slick leaking through his pants, making him chuckle. Nogla even started fingering the youngers ear at one point. 

After awhile, Nogla stood up, needing to use the restroom. He gave Evan a pointed look. “You stay here and be good, or you’ll be in trouble.”

“Yes master!” Evan nodded his head, wanting to be a good pet for his friend. He couldn't even say that anymore, it didn’t sound right. So Nogla went to the bathroom, leaving Evan to sit and eat his food.

It didn’t take long until a creepy older man approached the vulnerable neko. Neko was too distracted by his meal to notice, assuming it was a worker for the non recognizable scent. Only, he let out a squeal when his tail was pulled, which soon turned into a moan. He looked behind his shoulder, eyes widening when he noticed the strange man. 

He went to say something, but the man had grabbed a handful of his ear, making him whimper. “Don’t..” He whined, not being able to struggle. The man pressed his crotch against Evan’s ass, making the needy boy fight the need to submit.

It didn’t last for long, as suddenly there was a bottle of water being poured over the two. Evan gasped again and managed to scramble away from the man. He looked up, seeing Nogla with a very cross expression. Nogla gripped the bottle and hit the man over the head, making Evan’s eyes widen. 

Nogla growled. The waitress from earlier rushed over and grabbed their food left. “Bags?” Nogla nodded so she rushed away.

Nogla grabbed the leash and yanked Evan up. The man had run off. Nogla pulled their faces close together, glaring at him. He snarled. “Were you getting turned on by that man?” Evan shook his head quickly, panicked. “Don’t fucking lie, feral.”

“Yes…” Evan whimpered. Nogla wrapped the leash around his wrist. He threw more than enough money on their table. The lady walked out with two containers and the bowls. Nogla grabbed them then stormed out.

He unlocked the car and Evan jumped in quickly. Nogla threw the things in the bag then got in his seat, starting to drive back to his home. 

In his anxiousness, Evan pulled out the mouse from earlier. He slowly raised it, and pressed it to Nogla’s cheek. “Mousy is kissing you..”

Nogla’s angry demeanor dropped instantly, a smile replacing his cross features. “Mousy?”

Evan nodded happily. “Mousy!”

The ride continued in relative calmness. Nogla was focusing on the roa, occasionally checking on Evan. Said neko boy was just playing around with the mouse. He kept watching Nogle check on him, and once he had done the next checkup and looked back to the road, Evan pressed the toy against his crotch. 

He swallowed away a gasp as he started to roll his hips against the toy, while also pressing it down. He started to speed up, getting more and more needy. He got closer and closer, starting to gasp and whine. Nogla glanced over, looking back to the road, but his eyes snapped back. “Evan!”

Evan jumped and pressed the toy down, snapping his legs shut. Nogla shook his head, but he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Poor mousy!”

“I couldn’t help it!” Evan whimpered. “I need to cum so bad, I need to be filled.”

Nogla sighed. “Wait, pet.”

“Yes master..” Evan whimpered. He took mousy away, now holding him on one of his knees. He did feel bad for the poor toy, but he was so needy.

It wasn’t long till they were back home, and Nogla was dragging Evan inside his house via the leash, the bag of items in his other hand. Once inside, he dragged the neko up to his bedroom. He unclipped the leash and threw that as well as the bag into the corner of the room. “Strip. On your knees.”

Evan was quick to respond. He kicked off his pants and boxers in one, after he had taken his shoes and socks off. He dropped to his knees and pulled his shirt over his head, ruffling up his hair. He sat there in patience. 

Nogla watched the neko strip in a rush. As he did, he pushed his own pants and boxers off. He didn’t bother much with his shirt, just pulling it over his head. He stood to Evan’s right and started fingering one of his ears, making it twitch violently. 

“Eyes closed,” Evan closed his eyes, making a noise of confusion. “Now, take a deep breath..” Evan did as told, wanting to listen to his master. So he took a deep breath in. As he did, Nogla started to press himself into Evan’s ear. 

Evan made a noise, and his eyes opened. “I said close!” Nogla shouted, making Evan close them again with a whimper. Nogla continued to push all the way in until he was flush. He glanced down at Evan and smirked. The boy had opened his eyes again, only to make them roll back in his head. His tongue was poking out, drool pooling down it.

Nogla slowly started to thrust, making Evan whine. Nogla didn’t care about this as he kept up his slow pace of thrusting. He eventually started to speed up, making Evan start to pant. Nogla kept going, his hands gripped the back and other side of the nekos head. 

Nogla started to groan, moaning out Evan’s name. The tightness of the ear made his eyes flutter shut and he started to move his hips faster. “Oh this is so good..” Nogla moaned out. 

Evan panted, letting out little whimpers. “Master it feels weird!”

Nogla just laughed. He moved faster, pounding into Evan’s ear. He grunted as he felt the heat build up in the pit of his stomach. Soon enough, he shot into Evan’s ear. Due to the tight canal, most of it shot back out at him, or started dripping down. 

Evan made a noise and fell forward numbly. Nogle crouched, catching the boy. He rubbed his back with a smirk. Evan just babbled, his brain too full of cum. So Nogla picked up the neko and placed him on the bed. He got behind him, wrapping his arms around him. Together, they fell asleep, with no heat to wake up to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first one! I'm a tad rusty on smut, so I hope it wasn't too bad... but I do hope you liked it. Pretty please, if you would leave, leave a kudos, possibly even a comment? They make my day! Other than that, have a great day man!!  
> Requests... perhaps...?? HHAAHHAHA


End file.
